Earth Union
The Earth Union was an empire that thrived on the planet Earth. Flag and symbols The Earth Union's flag is red with a yellow globe grid. In some eras, it also has a diagonal ring around the globe, which was then replaced with ten blue stars for the ten claimed regions of the Union. Its national motto is "Change is inevitable!" History After World War III left much of the world in ruins, a military coup took power in what was once the eastern United States. Its founders, Rosalen and her associates, created a government that sought to unify the rest of the world, both to quickly rebuild its peoples and to put a quick end to all bigotry and pollution. Its attempts to forcibly annex other countries led to the creation of the Great Shields over much of Asia, Eastern Europe, and the northern Pacific. Centuries of expansion into the Galaxy later, dozens of colonies revolted and created the Cosmopolitan Empire, where many of the repressive laws of the Earth Union were abolished. After waging war on the remaining free Earth nations and rebellions throughout the Galaxy, the Earth Union was defeated by the fanatical Farsiders. Politics Initially, the Earth Union's founders dedicated themselves to imposing left-wing ideologies upon the whole world. Their successors instead focused on various other projects to make humanity less distinct and more collective-minded. The Earth Union was ruled by a single political party for most of its history: multi-party eras were infrequent. The Earth Union was divided between ten major regions of the world: so far, it only ruled over five or six of those claimed regions. Its territory in its prime consisted of: * most of the Americas, (except for Alaska, Montana, and Argentina) * the new continents of Atlantia and Helenia to the east of the Americas, * Western Europe (except for Scandinavia, which was ruled by the Nordic State, Finland, and Gothland/Kingdom of South Sweden), * most of Africa, (except for Egypt and eastern Africa) * southern India, * Dinarobia to the east of Africa, * Australia, * the South Pacific, * and western Antarctica. Ten Regions * North Cemanahuac (North America and Atlantia, also spelled Semanawak) ** Canada's lands have been cleansed from pollution. It is mostly inhabited by First Nations people. ** America is mostly under Unionite control, except for independent enclaves in the north and along the Canadian border. These enclaves consist of the four governments of the United States, the American Federation, Turtle Island, and Cascadia. ** Mexico is heavily-irrigated and urbanised under Unionite rule, and it functions as one of the Earth Union's heartlands. It is home to hundreds of art movements and subcultures that were just legalised after the Earth Union relaxed its restrictions. ** Many islands of the Caribbean were renamed with native names. * South Cemanahuac (South America and Helenia) ** Brazil is renamed as Pindorama. Pindorama's lush forests were restored, and several native languages have become official alongside Portuguese. It has also become the site of the Earth Union's final capital, Goanambara City. ** Argentina is known for its ranches, tourism, and service industry. * Azania (Africa) ** Azania (South Africa) is home to a subculture that once revolted against the strictness of Unionite rule. * Europe ** The Earth Union controls Western Europe. ** Britain is home to the Bhuliyanid subculture of south London. Under Unionite rule, it is heavily influenced by South Asian art, and its mandatory atheism has reduced Anglican and Muslim influence in the city. This however, was swept away by the loss of London to Doggerland. ** France is under Unionite control, and is heavily-urbanised. It struggles between a revival of its native French cultures and the officially-promoted Algerian arts. ** The Earth Union has lost parts of northern Germany to revolutionaries, who also repelled Nordic attempts to annex their enclaves. ** Italy under Unionite rule is heavily-urbanised, but intensive studies were being held at archaeological areas. * Mideast/Sharq Awsat/Sarcausat ** Not under Unionite rule, in spite of brief incursions and enclaves from Turkey to northern Iraq, western Palestine, and Lebanon. * Altaica (Central Asia) ** Not under Unionite rule * India (South Asia, Kandamia and Dinarobia) ** Not under Unionite rule, in spite of a brief enclave in southern India. * Asia (East and Southeast Asia) ** Several enclaves tried to establish Unionite rule in India, Indonesia, the Philippines, and China, but all of them were defeated. * Oceania (plus Muvia and Fuson) ** Unionite Australia (the eastern half) has regained its forests and reefs. * Antarctica (plus Kergelia) Capitals * Mannahata City (New York City) * Liberation (San Francisco) * New Tenochtitlan (western Mexico City) * Aguacero (southwestern Atlantia) * Inclucion Ciudad (southern Helenia) * Goanambara City (Rio de Janeiro) Economy The Earth Union's economy is somewhat closer to socialism, in which many public facilities (such as electricity, transport), education, and healthcare are free. Part of its practices were also adopted by its enemies in the Great Shields to convenience their peoples or as experiments. Although these policies made the Earth Union more efficient and powerful than its Shielded enemies, at times some Shielded nations (such as China, Russia, Akhand Bharat, and Australia) managed to outpace the Unionites. Its schools often taught that "private businesses will lead to oppression", although smaller companies were permitted to operate alongside collectives set up by the government and groups of citizens. Once a company or business becomes too large, it has to be split up into teams of workers or become property of the government. The Earth Union enjoys a network of high-speed railways that were woven across the continents and oceans under its control. Society In the first four years of the Earth Union's existence, the consumption of meat and animal products was banned and was punishable by death. However, cannibalism was considered to be acceptable in some eras as an alternative to meat, as it was considered "recycling" resources. This ban on meat was abolished after massive protests in South America and Africa against an elite of veganists, but it continued "recycling" dead bodies into more food. All citizens were required to wear a tracking chip in their skin, and most of them felt secure when surrounded by hidden cameras to "protect" them when they went outside their homes. Suspected opponents and criminals were electrocuted, and the most severe crimes of all (such as rebellion against the Earth Union, using "outdated and offensive" phrases, or reading any disapproved literature such as classical European art) would lead to severe electrocution. However, if a certain group was harder to eliminate, its members were subjected to work in labour camps located in isolated areas where they had to supply their own water and energy sources (which may be taken away by Unionite citizens and officials at their whim). The only way anyone may escape those camps without being killed or forced back in was to swear to totally obey Unionite beliefs and have a tracking chip implanted into their body. Religion was initially prohibited in the founding territories of the Earth Union as "an obstacle to human progress". Individuality was viewed as "the cause of many of humanity's wars", and was prohibited in Earth Union society except in names and personal hobbies. While the Earth Union proudly boasted of its multiculturalism and its diversity, it also forced every citizen under its rule to comply to its goal of "total progress". Sometimes, it also encouraged people from different ethnicities and races to marry each other so their distinctions will cease to exist in their descendants. The Earth Union's society is considered to be sexually-liberal (in that they permit nearly all forms of non-heterosexual and open relations with as many partners as desired), to the extent that sex has become a popular hobby among many Unionites. In spite of this, there are severe punishments for any suspected violation of consent, aside from the usual electrocutions. Regardless of these, it led to the Shielded nations and their allies to be disgusted by Unionites. Earth Union propaganda also warned that if it stopped existing, or if it tolerated even one attempt in individuality or archaic art, "the evils of bigotry and oppression will return". Aside from coercing all Earthlings to obey its orders and endlessly celebrate its "diversity", Unionite society tended to be centered around entertainment, pop culture, and (cheap and colourful) memes that taught nothing but diversity. Nearly all Unionite pop culture was nothing but government propaganda, regardless of the original visions of their creators. In spite of these coercive policies, there existed several factions of Unionites that enjoyed ancient art and dissent that were legally permitted in the later years of the Earth Union. These artists ranged from the Nostalgics and Nuev-Sepia subcultures of western and southern Cemanahuac; and the Bhuliyanids of Neo-London; to the Debe-Aku of Nigeria, and the Umcebists of South Azania. Like many of the Shielded nations that it warred against, the Earth Union uses environmentally-friendly technology. Furthermore, many Unionites have been genetically-modified, making them smarter, healthier, and stronger than people in the 21st century. Old age was something to be feared in Unionite culture, as it represented backwardsness, tradition, and the reactionary beliefs that the Earth Union had prohibited. Therefore, most people were euthanised and reduced to more food and fertiliser once they reached 70 years of age, although some parts of Earth reduced the amount to 65, 60, or 50. Only higher-ranking party officials and those who have contributed much to Unionite society were permitted to take a drug that extends their youth by 40 or 60 more years, and then their bodies start aging normally afterwards, avoiding an earlier end. Terminology Official languages * English: United Earth, Earth Collective, One World, Republic of Earth, Socialist Republic of Earth, Unimond (poetic) ** Derogatory: Earth Soviet, Earth Empire, Babylon, Jezebel, Narakadesha, Hell ** Neojarg: Neowold * Spanish: Colectivo Unimundo * French: Collectif Unimond * Swahili: Pamoja Ulimwengu * Bengali: সংযুক্ত বিশ্ব সম্মিলিত (Sonyukto Bishbo Sammilito) * Arabic: عالم موحد جماعي (Alim Mu'ahad Jamaiin) * Chinese: 联合国世界集体 (Liánhéguó shìjiè jítǐ) Non-official languages * Esperanto: Unuiĝinta monda kolektivo * Greek: Μια παγκόσμια συλλογική (Mia pankósmia syllogikí) * Russian: Единый мировой коллектив (Jedinyj Mirovoj Kolljektiv) * Neo-Norse: Jörð Einnbinda ("One-bound world"), Fjándiheim ("Home of enemies/devils") Trivia * The Earth Union was inspired by the Soviet Union, the world tyranny in the Book of Revelation in the Holy Bible, stereotypes of "multiculti" and "political correctness gone mad", Tumblr subcultures, the "Fully Automated Luxury Gay Space Communism" meme, and various left-wing parties in the Western world. * Anything related to the Earth Union, or an inhabitant of the Earth Union, is a "Unionite". * Here is a list of the New Continents and their namesakes: ** Atlantia (east of North America) - Atlantis ** Helenia (southeast of South America) - St. Helena ** Dinarobia (east of Africa) - Dina Arobi, an old name for Mauritius ** Kandamia (southwest of India) - Kumari Kandam, a mythical continent in Tamil literature ** Kergelia (further south) - Kerguelen ** Muvia (northeast Pacific) - Mu, a mythical continent in Western pseudohistory ** Fuson (east of Japan) - Fusang, a mythical island in Chinese mythology See also * Red Ardesch, its possible Rabydosverse equivalent. * Galaxials, another of its possible enemies. Category:Empires Category:Dictatorships Category:Rinnarverse Category:Dystopias